Fire and Water
by kitkat.the.pirate
Summary: xx Set after XMen 2 xx A new student appears at Xaviers, and of course she's Rogue's new roomate. But how will Bobby and Rogue react when they find out she's John Allerdyce's sister? The summary sucks, I know, but just try it! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or any of the characters except Sydney

The girl pushed herself to continue as she walked up cement steps to a large doorway, hesitating before she knocked. She was about five seven with a soft peaches and cream complexion sprinkled with faint freckles. She looked like a perfectly normal Australian girl, save the long, ice blue hair. Gulping, she fidgeted with the strap of her worn blue backpack. Did she really want to do this? Was this really where her brother went? Well, no turning back now. She lifted a hand and knocked, almost hoping no one was there.

A tall woman with coffee-colored skin and snow-white hair pulled the door open, a stack of papers in her hand. "Hello." She said sweetly. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so…" The girl held her head higher, hoping to seem confident when she was really shaking in her muddy brown Vans sneakers.

A look of realization washed over the woman's face, and she held out her free hand. "I'm Ororo Munroe. I assume you're a…"

"Mutant?" The girl finished for her. "Yeah. I was sort of hoping to find my brother here…" She trailed off, shaking Ororo's hand absently.

"Well, let's get you settled in, then we can find him." She smiled, setting a hand gently on her shoulder. "What is your name, dear?"

"S-Sydney…" She adjusted the backpack, gulping.

"Well, Sydney, you're safe here. I'll get you a room, okay?" Ororo turned, walking up a set of stairs. Sydney followed, looking down as a group of kids, probably Mutants as well, walked past them. She glanced up just in time to meet the gaze of a tall blonde boy, a few years older then her. He smiled, though seemed a bit puzzled. Sydney looked familiar to him for some odd reason.

"Miss Munroe, are _all_ the students here Mutants?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, all of them. And you can call me Storm; it's kind of a codename." She beamed, turning and opening a wooden door. "You're rooming with Rogue. Just put your bags on that bed over there and meet me in the room just down the stairs. I'll take you to meet the Professor then."

"Thanks again, Storm." Sydney flashed a small smile before entering the room. She dropped the backpack on the twin-sized bed, falling backwards onto it with her arms spread out.

"I'm just telling you, Professor. I can't think of a single student old enough to have a younger sister her age where we haven't met their family…"

"Not currently, no. I would like to meet her." Xavier wheeled himself from behind his desk.

"Um… Hello?" Sydney poked her head into the room. "I asked around… Found the office…"

"Hello, Sydney." Xavier smiled cordially at the young girl. "Storm told me you've showed up here to find your brother."

"I needed a place to stay… I figured that a school for Mutants is the safest place for me, and a good place to look." She moved her gaze to the floor, not able to help the feeling that this guy could see right through her.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I run this school, as a place for Mutants to control their powers and have a safe haven from the world."

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Sydney smiled. "I saw it on the plaque outside."

"So, Sydney, what's your brother's name?"

"He might be using another name by now, I don't…"

"I see. Sydney… I'll need you to relax a moment." He wheeled forward, motioning for her to lean down.

"What…"

"It will help me find who your brother is."

"Oh…" She leaned forward, glancing at Storm, who just stood and watched.

Xavier placed his fingertips on each side of her head, closing his eyes.

_A little girl about ten years old grinned as she ran along the beach, pausing to sweep her gaze over the endless blue ocean. She suddenly remembered her purpose for running and began again, shouting. "John! John!" She laughed, panting as she reached a boy only a few years older then her. He was scowling, throwing rocks out at the crystal clear water. "John…? What happened?"_

"_Dad went out again last night." His gaze remained on the water._

"…_John…" Her chocolate brown eyes softened, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know… I heard them fight…" _

"_He's not back yet." He placed his hand over hers, using the other to zip up his backpack._

"_What? B-but…" Her bewilderment was apparent on her freckled face._

"_I heard Mom on the phone with Aunt Audrey…" John turned his gaze to meet his sister's. "Dad's gone."_

"_Gone?"_

"_For good." _

_The girl just stared at him in disbelief. Slowly, she shook her head, a lone tear running down her face._

"_I think he found out what happened…"_

"_What happened? What? What's going on?"_

"_I… I got in some trouble 'round here."_

_The girl gasped. "You mean…" She whispered._

"_I have to leave." He finished for her, and then picked up the backpack that lay by his feet and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm leaving, sis. I'm gonna catch a plane to New York and start new there."_

"_John!" Another tear escaped down over her cheek, the ocean waves crashing down harder over the sand. "You can't just leave me here!"_

"_I have to."_

"_No you don't!" She was sobbing now. "Dad's gone, so now you're leaving too!"_

"_I'm sorry." He hugged her tight, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I'll come back for you," He whispered. "I promise."_

"_John, no…" She pleaded, the water on the shore beating down ruthlessly against the beach._

"_Goodbye, Sydney." He walked off, disappearing behind a building._

Xavier leaned back in his chair, glancing at Storm and only saying a single word: "Pyro."

Storm gasped. This was John Allardyce's little sister? It made sense now, she could see the resemblance.

"Pyro?" Sydney tilted her head.

"Your brother, John. He took the name Pyro, for he was a pyrokine." Xavier placed a hand on her shoulder. "He joined forces with the Brotherhood, a force of Mutants led by a man named Eric Lensherr."

"Magneto?" Her eyes widened. "My brother joined forces with Magneto?"

"Correct." Xavier nodded. After a few minutes of silence, he added, "Sydney, you may still stay here. To gain full control of your powers, to have a place that's safe." A knock on the door echoed through the office.

"Professor?" The same teenager from before poked his head in the room. "I think it's time for class…"

"Yes, yes of course." Xavier nodded, turning to Storm. "Ororo, show her around, and give her a class schedule." She nodded, leading Sydney out of the room.

"Professor, who was that?" The boy asked, sitting down.

"Sydney Allardyce. John's sister."

Bobby blanched. "His sister's a Mutant?"

"Yes."

"As powerful as John?"

"I'm not sure."

Sydney stared out the window, her eyes glued on the scene below. A redhead girl was standing by the water fountain, picking flowers from the small garden. A boy approached, smiling wide. The girl held out the flowers, grinning from ear to ear. But he blinked, sneezing suddenly and falling hard to the ground. But what surprised both girls the most; was the fact that thirty exact copies of him filled the patio! Sydney's eyes widened, and she nearly doubled over as the girl released an ear-piercing shriek that cracked the double-story windows in front of her. The second she stopped, Sydney heard someone coming. She quickly ducked out of sight, watching as a tall, brown haired man with thick red lenses in his silver sunglasses. Odd, but she'd seen weirder. He seemed distant, as if speaking to someone only in his mind. As his eyes returned to the scene below him, he was smiling faintly and turning to face a holographic image hovering above the table. As if sensing her, he turned and smiled. "Hello. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I-I'm new…" Sydney fidgeted. "Just got here about twenty minutes ago."

"Well, nice to meet you…ah…"

"Sydney."

"Sydney, right. Nice to meet you, Sydney. I'm Scott Summers, one of the teachers here." He held out a hand.

"Yeah…" She smiled, shaking it.

"Oh, excuse me…" He tapped his forehead lightly. "The Professor's calling."

"Um… Okay…" She shrugged, waving slightly as he walked off. "Could this school get any weirder?" Sydney whispered as she traced a finger along the cracks in the window.

Sydney sighed; she was sitting on her roommate's bed, looking at pictures on the nightstand.

"Bobby!" She heard the faint voice echo from the hallway. Gasping, she leapt from the bed to her own, taking picture frames out of her bag. "Bobby, stop it, careful. My glove got ripped." The girl's voice had a slight southern tilt.

"All right, all right. Didn't you get a new roommate…?" The door swung open, the blonde boy from before and another girl walking in. "Oh, hey."

"Hi. Um, I'm Sydney." She offered, tucking a strand of cerulean hair behind her ear.

"Right. Allardyce." Bobby said nonchalantly, the other girl's eyes widening.

"Ah-Ah'm Rogue." She sat down on the edge of her own bed, smiling slightly. "Is that your brother?" She pointed a gloved finger at the pictureframe in Sydney's hands.

"Uh, yeah. Here, you wanna see?"

"Sure." Rogue leaned over to take the frame. Tilting her head sideways, she stared at what she saw. The picture was of two people, a girl and a boy. The girl was about seven years old; she was wearing a sapphire swimsuit. Obviously Sydney, she had piercing chocolate brown eyes and long, marine blue hair. The boy was about nine; he was sporting black trunks with flames on them. His hair was a reddish brown, and had crystal blue eyes. Sydney had a surfboard tucked under her arm; it had an ocean pattern all over it. Her brother was leaning on his, it had a flame pattern. "John never told us he surfed…"

"Or that he has a sister, for that matter." Bobby added.

"Let me guess…" Sydney smirked. "He didn't tell you where we're from, either."

"No." They answered in unison.

"I'm surprised. It's not easy to hide an Aussie accent."

"John's from Australia?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Sydney answered like it was common knowledge. Which, to her, it was.

"I never knew that…" Rogue sat back, letting Sydney place the frame on the bed as she drew more from the bag.

"He probably doesn't like to talk about… home. I take it you two know him?"

"Knew him. He betrayed us to join _Magneto_." Bobby spat, a scowl embedded on his face. Sydney's temper flared, the frame in her hands creaking dangerously.

"John has a reason for everything he does. He wouldn't have joined that Magneto if he didn't have a very good explanation." She could barely make the words sound convincing to herself. Sydney knew her brother's personality better than anyone else; he always had good intentions, but sometimes got a bit… Confused.

"So, how long have you been in America?" Rogue asked as she exchanged the pair of black satin gloves for dark green ones, hoping to change the subject.

"I flew in last week. John told me that he would be in New York. But that was a long time ago, when he left." She set the picture on her nightstand, pulling out another and looking at it for a while.

"He left without you? What, did your parents split or something?" Bobby questioned rather curtly, earning a glare from Rogue. Sydney stared at the picture frame for a bit longer, before pulling the photo out and setting the frame aside.

"Something like that." She muttered, placing the tattered picture in a zippered pocket of the backpack. She then pulled out a shoebox, setting it under her bed.

"Why don't we go get something to eat. Sydney, you want to come with? It's almost dinner time." Rogue headed for the door, grabbing Bobby's elbow.

"Umm, I… I ate on the way here." Sydney attempted a half-hearted smile. "And besides, I better finish unpacking."

"Okay, bye." The two left, and as soon as the two were gone Sydney withdrew the box she'd placed under the bed.

"Why do you have to be like that, Bobby?" Rogue asked as she sipped at a can of Coke. "John came here a few years ago, and he was _alone_, remember? No parents."

"Yeah… He wouldn't ever talk about where he came from or his family. Something bad must have happened." Bobby bit into his hot dog. "But to leave his sister there? Just because of something his parents did? I don't buy it. John was running from something, and that Sydney knows exactly what it is. I bet she's running, too. Why else would she come to America, years later, searching for her brother? Why would she wait so long?"

"I don't know… I'll talk to her tonight. She's my roommate; we're going to have to get to know each other sometime."

Author's Note: Okay, I don't really know if I'm going to continue this or not, so could someone review and tell me if it's worth it or not? Please? And some plot ideas would be sort of nice, just to get me started. I won't post another chapter until I get some reviews! I don't have anything more to write until I get some feedback, so please? Okay, I'm done begging now. This story is based around post-X2 time, and I'm going more from the book. I might continue and add X3, _maybe_. But you have to review first!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything in it, Marvel does. I sorta own Sydney though, I guess. Cool.

Chapter 2

Sydney glared up at the ceiling. It was a faded cream color, and she had deduced that the smooth surface had been painted freshly white…once. Everything in this mansion had a slightly older feel to it. Perhaps it was the decorating. Miss Munroe—Storm, she reminded herself—seemed more into the 'quaint' sort of fashioning when it came to the numerous rooms and corridors.

Turning her head towards the rectangular object on her bed, she finally rolled to her side and picked it up. She dragged it closer and sat up on her elbow, still staring at it with a quiet dread. Her electric-blue painted nails hovered just over the lid, ready to slide it off.

Sydney clenched her fists, jerking away.

She wasn't ready yet.

Shaking her head, she pushed the thing back far, far under her bed, so that she almost doubted she'd ever be able to reach it again.

Itching to get away from the brain-numbing enclosure, she grasped a novel from her bag, slipped out of the room, and meandered down the hall; hoping to find her way back outside into one of those gardens she'd passed before. Those fountains looked like a nice place to sit and read.

* * *

Rogue knocked twice before she slowly opened the wooden door to her dorm room. Seeing no one inside, she sighed with relief and turned the radio on. Grabbing a pencil, she grudgingly picked up that accursed homework Mr. Summers had assigned them and curled up in the chair by her window.

After a half an hour of 'hard work', Rogue had nearly dozed off in her chair at least three times. Finally abandoning the task, she pushed a strand of blindingly white hair away from her face. She froze, grasped the strand again and glowered at it. It was a sign of her separation, as were the gloved fingers holding it. Yes, she was segregated as a Mutant, but she was also segregated into her own category… Untouchable. It was frustrating, almost heartbreaking at times—When people recoiled when she brushed their arm, when they subtly backed away in enclosed spaces... She would almost give anything to get rid of it…

No. She had what she had and there was no getting around it.

Sighing, she tried to relax. She allowed the thick textbook and notebook to slide back onto the chair, while the pencil carelessly fell to the floor.

"Come on, Marie, don't lose it now..." Scolding herself, she bent down to retrieve the writing utensil. Frowning, she kneeled down and took a better look. It was nowhere in sight. "You have _got _to be kidding me." Rolling her eyes, Rogue whipped the bed skirt away from her mattress. Nothing except that old sweatshirt she hadn't seen in ages. _What was it doing—never mind. _ She shrugged and ignored it.

Glancing to her left, she tentatively scooted towards her roommate's bed. Slipping her hand underneath, she slowly felt around until her hand brushed something. She sighed in relief when she thought she'd found her pencil. But another second of searching and she realized she had found something else—the corner of something.

Curious, Rogue pulled it out. It was a small, regular-sized shoebox. She couldn't tell what label it was; it was a simple, brown container. Nothing special, really. But for it to be under Sydney's bed? There had to be something special inside. Should she snoop..? It was probably nothing, Rogue decided. If it was anything important, she would just shut the lid, put it back, and act like nothing happened. No big deal, right?

She drew a breath, finally getting the courage to open it.

* * *

Sopping wet, Sydney stalked up the stairs muttering something about dang super-speeding brats. She attempted to pry the soaked pages of her book apart without shredding the whole thing before she got an idea. Holding the book with one hand, she spread the other palm-down above it. Obediently, the droplets of water saturating the paperback glided up, forming a small bluish orb in her hand. Twisting her palm upward, she released the liquid into the air. She thumbed through the pages, finding them satisfyingly dry before she turned the brass doorknob.

* * *

Rogue casually glanced up as the door swung open, her freshly-sharpened pencil hovering just above a notebook, with a textbook spread out before her. She sat cross-legged on her pale blue bed, her shoes tossed to the floor beside her.

"Hey." Sydney greeted her, russet eyes darting about the room. There was something suspiciously picture-perfect about Rogue at that moment, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Shrugging it off, she gathered her long, marine hair into her hands and wrung as hard as she could before pulling it into a low ponytail.

"What happened to you?" Rogue asked, eyeing her drenched appearance—especially the water stains it was leaving on the carpet. She kept her eyes as far away from the bed beside hers as possible; when she'd heard Sydney coming down the hall, she barely had enough time to close the shoebox and shove it underneath. The corner still stuck out from under the bed skirt.

"Don't ask." She simply shook her head, pulling a change of clothes out of her dresser and heading for the bathroom. Before leaving, her gaze was caught on the edge of her bed. She stood still for a moment, her dark eyes piercing Rogue's green orbs for a second before she disappeared down the hall.

Rogue sighed, leaning over and pushing it back under with her foot.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, my computer was removed from my possession for like, 2 weeks. I haven't updated anything, or written anything for that matter. And now I have uber writer's block. So sorry this took so long, and sorry that it's really short and sorta pointless. I guess it's a just a filler chapter, I still have some plot issues to work the bugs out of. Review, and if you have a plot idea, tell me in the review or PM me or whatever. I'm also really sick so this might take an interesting turn, on account of my brain's current state of fuzziness... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Sydney. And Bobby's allergies. XD

Rogue sat in the mansion's cafeteria, sipping at a smoothie with a puzzled expression placed on her ivory features. She stared off into space, barely acknowledging when her boyfriend sat down across from her.

"Hey." He smiled slightly, then motioned to the drink. "What kind is that?"

"Strawberry Banana." She replied rather curtly, still not quite looking at him. Bobby watched her for a while, seeming concerned. Tipping the cup towards him, she pushed the bright red straw the same direction and managed a small smile. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm allergic to strawberries." He fell silent for a few minutes, folding his arms over the table. Finally…"Is something bothering you, Rogue?"

"No." Her answer was too quick, too forced. Bobby saw right through it.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." She fiddled with the straw, not looking at him.

"Come on."

Glancing up at his pleading gaze, she sighed and released the straw. "Fine. I found something yesterday. It was a shoe—" She stopped short, looking off at something over his shoulder. "—sale. It was really something, over downtown. Girls were lined up for a block all the way out the door from the cash register."

Bobby stared at her like she was insane. But she just nodded, wide-eyed with hope that he'd buy it.

He understood when, a half-second later, Sydney Allerdyce appeared at the side of the table.

"What's up?" She smiled at them, pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Not much. Storm said you're going to train with us today." Rogue kept her gaze down, playing with her straw. Glancing back up at her, she attempted a daring smile. "Nervous?"

"Not in the least." Sydney replied in kind with a similar grin, but her accent spiked higher than ever with those four words alone. She cradled a bottle of water with both hands, the plastic squeaking its protest at her clinging grip. The table was otherwise silent. The tension between the three teenagers had entered a strikingly electric danger zone. Bobby just plain out couldn't stand the sight of his former best friend's sister showing up and seeming to take his place. John had _betrayed _them—something no one had expected and yet no one thought about. Sydney didn't need to be an empath to stay clear of Bobby Drake.

And Rogue, well, Rogue was a different matter. Rogue had snooped. She had invaded Sydney's privacy, and that was that. And Rogue was sure that Sydney knew. It didn't matter if she _didn't _know—Rogue was so sure that she did that there was no room for misunderstanding.

So, with that, Sydney smiled again, took a swig of her water, and left them alone for the time.

"What was that?" Bobby inquired in a low whisper, just in case the Australian girl had hovered by the doorway a second longer. Rogue's glinting emerald orbs raised to meet his, an apologetic smile appearing on her face.

"Things aren't going very well."

"Obviously."

* * *

Ororo couldn't believe what she was doing as she handed the suit over. The blue-haired teen held it carefully in her grasp, bright eyes taking in every detail with obvious delight.

"You're new," The tall African woman started, placing a hand on Sydney Allerdyce's shoulder. "You're younger than some students here, but we need to begin testing your powers. Unfortunately, the proper testing can't be delivered due to… recent circumstances." That was all she needed to know at the moment. The Professor had been left picking up the pieces from Stryker's attack on the mansion, and without Jean or anyone else trained in the area to help, studying the student's numerous abilities had taken a backseat.

Sydney nodded, her marine locks wavering liquidly from the ponytail they'd been secured in. Nervousness crept across her freckled face, her brown eyes wavering for a moment before she headed off to change. Ororo watched her go, then glanced at her watch impatiently. Where was Scott?

* * *

Author's Note: OMGEE, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN EVER. I know this chapter is really short, but I need to get something up so I can get my brain warmed up again. -is supposed to be studying- …yeah…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

Sydney flinched as another explosion rocked the air around her. Ducking down beneath the twisted remains of a vehicle, she searched ahead for her teammates. Watching Rogue and Piotr set off from their hiding place again, her gaze drifted off to the menacing flames that engulfed the entire area.

She really hated fire.

Gathering her resolve, the Australian teen sprinted out from her hiding place to catch up with her companions. Only to fly back on her bottom when a grenade exploded in her face.

Sliding a few feet, Sydney was relieved to look up and see Rogue and Piotr relatively unharmed. They were soon joined by Logan, the steely (no pun intended) instructor who'd she'd only met once. He took one look her way and groaned.

"What is she doin' here, Stripes!" This, of course, was meant for Rogue.

"She's here to help! Now hurry up, we don't have much time!"

Sydney didn't catch the conversation that followed. Spotting a rather large puddle, she outstretched a hand to call the liquid towards her. After a moment, she collected it into a bluish grey sphere and kept it floating between her hands. If the suppressing heat continued, there was no way she could pull water from the air.

When Rogue and Piotr began weaving a trail to a short bunker, she followed. And nearly tripped twice. Why was she here again?

Sydney finally caught up with the two, the orb still rotating safely between her hands. Dark eyes flicking ahead, she spotted Bobby, and the brown-haired girl she'd been introduced to; Kitty Pryde was her name. She nearly jumped from her hiding place when she spotted a missile dropping towards them; but sighed in relief as Kitty grabbed Bobby tight and phased them both through safely.

Though, the grip lasted a moment longer than it should have.

Looking up at Rogue, Sydney cringed slightly. She'd seen the whole thing.

She was quickly yanked back to the current problem as a torrent of artillery rained down upon them, ducking under a mess of wrangled metal and shoving her surprised shriek back down her throat. She wanted to prove to these people that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Blowing the stray strands of cerulean hair away from her face, Sydney took a deep breath and prepared the sphere of water floating between her shaking hands. Logan glanced down at her while Storm carried on up ahead, an almost pitiful look in his eyes. That only hardened her determination.

And then the rain came down.

It pounded down upon them all, in the form of fiery explosives.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok. Blah. I'm really tired and wanted to get this out. More updates coming soon, I PROMISE this time!!! (Reviews please. ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zilch. You get the point.

Sydney had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The sphere of water quivered beneath her shaking hands. Suddenly a rocket landed a little too close for comfort, the bright explosion sending a wall of fire straight for her. Her eyes widened, tears forming against her will as she brought her arms up to shield her face. The blast faded only a few inches away, only for another to spark to life to her left. This time she couldn't stop the shriek as her water bubble shattered, splashing at her feet and catching the attention of Rogue and Piotr. They gave her a sympathetic look, before Piotr was called away by Logan.

"Come on, Sydney, we have to keep moving!" Rogue motioned for her to follow. Sydney simply shook her head, chin trembling as the malicious flames seemed to bear down around her. With the water gone, it seemed ten times hotter to the young Australian. "Sydney!"

_"Sydney!"_ The small voice thrashed at her mind.

_"Help me, Sydney!" _Louder.

_"SYDNEY!"_

And everything was black.

* * *

"…Sydney… Wake up… Sydney…" The calm, soothing voice of Ororo Monroe gently penetrated the darkness as she slowly opened her eyes. The burning scene of a warzone was gone, replaced with the empty Danger Room. Apparently, she would learn later, Logan had stopped the lesson short by decapitating the giant enemy robot himself. 

"…Storm?" Sydney murmured, rubbing her forehead.

"Rogue told me you just collapsed, unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

"I… " She closed her eyes again, slightly shaking her head. "No. I must've just gotten a bit dehydrated." She couldn't tell them. They wouldn't let her train if they knew, they'd take her to the Professor and he'd go into her mind or something. And that was a place even she didn't want to go.

* * *

Kitty had been gushing to the group about whatever had gone on between Logan and a fuming Ororo, but Sydney silently changed back into her jeans and oversized Hard Rock Café t-shirt and said nothing the entire time back upstairs. She nodded a goodbye when the bouncy brunette went off to hack something or another, but said nothing. Sydney wasn't ignoring her, Kitty had actually proved to have some interesting conversation from time to time, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. 

Something had been eating at Rogue, she could tell that much. Bobby had been prodding it out of her all the way up the elevator, but Sydney leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up from her brother. She hadn't fainted in a few years, and the tension with Rogue wasn't helping. They exited the elevator, Rogue finally let out what was bothering her, and some chirpy blondes in the corner were snickering. Sydney had no idea who they were, but she assumed they were telepaths by the way they looked at Rogue. When said stripe-haired girl stalked off, they turned their attention to Sydney.

She purposefully projected the most insulting, 'back-off' remark and kept walking.

Bobby was standing up ahead, looking down at the main entry. She could hear Scott Summers, who she'd only seen once before, and Logan's voices going at it. Sydney just reached Bobby's side when Scott slammed the door.

"What was that?" She frowned, watching Logan leave.

"Don't ask." Bobby replied, walking of as well.

Author's Note: OK, I know it's a short chapter, but I don't have much time between homework and… more homework. So… Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SYDNEY. I would also like to add that I borrowed Warren Worthington's speech from the X-Men 3 novel. I DID NOT WRITE IT AND DO NOT CLAIM IT AS MINE. Please don't sue me.

Sydney was outside, reading, when the sudden storm began. The sun disappeared behind a veil of thick clouds in mere seconds, great winds whipping up and sending the book's pages flying. Her freckled face contorted into a confused frown, but she stood and began to run inside as thunder cracked across the distance. Other students did the same, and most of them didn't find it odd. Perhaps, she thought, that Storm has something to do with it.

"I just can't get a minute to read in this place!" She muttered, running a hand through her now wind-whipped and tangled blue hair. She was about to head for the dining room, it was getting awfully close to dinner time, but something stopped her. When she walked by one of the common rooms, the one with the largest television, everyone was silent. _Everyone._ She stopped after a few paces past the door, backtracked, and stared at the TV.

"They've been called saints and sinners," An older man announced, Sydney didn't recognize him or even the news station it was tuned to. She'd hardly seen American TV. "They've committed atrocities and been the victims of atrocities themselves. They've been labeled monsters, and not without reason."

Sydney's breath caught. He was talking about _mutants._ About people like _her. _She stepped further into the room, barely looking away from the screen for a moment when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Piotr stood next to her, and shared her concerned expression. "But these so-called monsters are people just like us." The man continued. "They are our fathers and mothers, our brothers and sisters they are our children. Their affliction is nothing more than a disease. A corruption of healthy cellular activity. Finally, there is hope. A way to eradicate their suffering and the suffering of those who love them." Sydney winced at the words; they were delivered _far_ too late for _her. _

The man, Warren Worthington Jr.; his name had just flashed across the bottom of the screen, held up a photo of a young boy no older than nine or ten, before continuing. "A few years ago, we found a mutant with the most extraordinary ability—to repress, and even reverse, the powers of other mutants who came close to him. Now, after much research, we've found the means for all mutants to get 'close' to him."

Sydney's eyes widened as Warren Worthington held up a vial. She felt Piotr's grip tighten as her own hand covered her mouth in shock. Was this… a _cure?_ A weapon? Would they _force_ it on mutants? Her knees felt weak. The air of tension increased as the similarly shocked students began buzzing at the news. Then another thought entered her mind. _Would John take it?_ She knew how proud he was of his abilities. She'd heard the stories about how he thought he was better than everyone else, and how he joined a man named Magneto. No doubt everyone at Xavier's would believe him too sure of his powers to reverse them. But they didn't know him like Sydney did. They didn't know the scared teenage boy that said goodbye to her on the beach, running from the terror his 'gift' had produced.

She had drowned out the rest of the Worthington man's words, and gave a shaky, but reassuring, smile to Piotr before turning and leaving the room.



When she arrived in her dorm, Rogue was curled up and hugging a pillow. It was clear the girl was deeply conflicted. Sydney sat on her own bed, silent for a few moments before she found the other's gaze.

"Did you hear?"

Rogue nodded.

"…Are you gonna do it?"

She looked helpless.

Sydney reached forward, grasping Rogue's gloved hands in her own. Rogue flinched, but Sydney held fast. "You have every right to do it. But fate has given you this ability, and whether it is a gift or a curse is all in how you use it." She watched Rogue with pleading eyes.

"Are you saying I shouldn't do it?" She bit her lip.

"No. I'm saying you should _really _think about this. Sure, your powers limit you, but do you have any idea how _powerful _you are? Do you just want to go back to Mississippi and be normal Marie again? Nothing different, nothing special?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed, and she pulled her hands back. "You sound like John."

A hurt look flashed across Sydney's face, her brown eyes dimming as she pulled herself farther back on her bed. Rogue immediately knew that wasn't the thing to say. "He's my brother." Sydney murmured. "He's not what you think he is. He's not heartless. He—"

"He _betrayed _us. He left, Sydney, and he didn't look back. Didn't consider our feelings, that we might _miss _him! You have _no _idea what that's like!"

Sydney was silent. Her eyes flared to life, an outraged expression overtaking her slightly tanned features. She gripped the blankets with white knuckles and glared, her lips pursed angrily. The water began to rise out of the plant on the windowsill, and a bottle of water sitting on the end table began to shake. Rogue even felt a bit queasy, and it scared her that she didn't know why.

"Sydney, I—"

"Shut up!" Sydney glared. "Shut _up_,_ shut UP_,_ SHUT UP. _You think I have no idea? You think he didn't leave _me_, too? That he magically just _appeared_ at Xavier's with no past and no family? Dad left, Emma was dead, you think Mum's sanity lasted long? He _abandoned _me, Marie! I had _nothing_!"

The water bottle burst, spewing liquid everywhere. Sydney's eyes were wild when she realized what she'd done. The water in the plant splashed across the carpet as she released it. Looking down at her hands, she realized they were shaking. "…I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and weak. "I… I have to go." She stood, unsure of where she was going, just that she needed to get there.

"Sydney, wait." The aqua-haired girl paused at the doorway. "…Who's Emma?"

--

Author's note: Yes, I'm back. So sorry I haven't been updating, honestly. It's summer break now, and I've got more time to spare. Next week I'm out of town, away from my computer, but I'll update either before I go or when I get back. I just got a wave of reviews and story alert emails, so inspiration struck! This chapter was a bit easier due to the fact that it revolves more around the main plotline. Hope you all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Note!: Ok, it has just come to my attention that in the novel, they refer to Piotr as Peter. I've decided to switch it, and I know that's confusing, but I'm telling you now. **Peter = Piotr.**

* * *

"_Sydney, wait." The aqua-haired girl paused at the doorway. "…Who's Emma?"_

"Emma was…" Sydney gripped the door frame, swallowing hard. "Emma was my sister." And with that, she left.

Rogue stared after her in disbelief. She glanced at Sydney's bed, knowing the box was underneath it. It made so much more sense, now.

Sydney ran a hand through her hair, blowing out a burst of air in a dramatic sigh as she plopped down next to the wall. It was odd, to be sitting alone in a hallway, but she didn't care. She just needed to breathe. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she played with the dolphin necklace Emma had given her for her eighth birthday. Her throat tightened, and she knew that tears were close. But she couldn't. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't.

"Sydney?" Peter appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She hadn't heard him walking over. Sydney looked up, blinking. She'd ended up eating lunch with him the day after she arrived and every day since. People weren't mean or ignorant at Xavier's, plenty of them had talked to her, but they had their friends already. Peter happened to invite her to hang out with his. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Pete. I'm… Sitting. Thinking." She shrugged. "Anyways, I'm done now. Wanna go get a smoothie?" She'd introduced him to peach smoothies earlier that week. They were her favorite, and quickly became his well.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing ever came out. A shard of stomach-wrenching pain shot through her head. It felt like her mind was splitting in two. Sydney felt her jaw drop, and she heard the piercing cry she uttered, but didn't register it was from her. Peter was leaning forward, close to doubling over, as he grit his teeth and bit back a shout.

"What's happening?" Sydney managed, her eyes closed tight against the mind-shattering pain. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, it just _hurt_. "Make it stop!"

"I… I don't know!" She could hardly hear him.

And as soon as the terrifying event had started, it was finished.

Sydney slowly opened her eyes, looking up groggily. He seemed as dazed as she did.

"Are you all right?" Peter finally asked, straightening.

"I-I'm fine." Sydney breathed, her voice shaky.

"You're crying."

"What?" Hazel eyes perturbed, she reached up to her face to find it wet with hot tears. Quickly swiping them away, she shook her head. "…What was that?"

"I'm not sure. The last time something like that happened, it was because something went wrong with Cerebro."

Sydney frowned. "Cerebro?"

"Yes. It's a machine that the Professor uses to track mutants. He was brainwashed to kill every Mutant on the planet." Peter gave her a look. "I'm sure you remember _that _headache."

Sydney nodded. "Of course I do. I was in class, back in Australia. All of a sudden, this—well, you know, headache, happened. It was unbelievable. I almost fell out of my seat, and so did a couple of other students. We got weird looks until it stopped and everyone else doubled over. The news said it was some weird mutant activity, originating from Canada."

"That's about right. Now come on," He held out a hand and pulled her up to her feet, leading her to the doorway as the rest of the students slowly appeared and followed. "I'm sure the Professor can explain what happened this time."

* * *

The professor, however, _couldn't _explain. He had addressed them, told them that it wouldn't happen again, and offered the other words of comfort his students were seeking. But there was something he wasn't telling them, and Sydney knew it.

But she had bigger problems to deal with.

Rogue's prodding, mixed with the terrible lapse she had in the Danger Room, had only brought back the barrage of memories she'd fought so hard to keep down.

Peter had walked her back to her room, and then set off to investigate that afternoon's mysterious event further. He said that surely some psychics or telepaths could put it together. Sydney plopped down on her bed, rubbing her temples to alleviate the echoing ache that rested on the edge of her mind.

Emma.

She could still see her, fresh in her mind as if she was standing right in front of her. Her bright, knowing blue eyes, her platinum-blonde hair that extended past her shoulders, perfectly straight. Her dazzling smile, her infectious laugh that even brought happiness to their father's face. She was so full of life, so smart and eager to learn, so _happy_.

_So alive._

"_Come on, Sydney!" The older girl grasped her hand, grinning from ear to ear as they ran barefoot over the sand. _

"_Oh, it'll be fine, Syd." Emma rubbed her back, a sympathetic expression on her face followed by an encouraging smile. "You'll do better next time!"_

"_Leave my sister alone!" Emma yelled, eyes blazing, and shoved the bully aside before he could hit Sydney again. "Just because she's not like you doesn't mean you can hurt her!"_

"_You're the best sister in the world, you know that?" She grinned, pulling Sydney into a hug._

She felt the tears this time, as they slowly dripped down her face. Leaning down so she was on her stomach, Sydney felt around under her bed for the box. She took in a deep breath as she pulled it up, setting it in front of her and staring at it.

Now all she had to do was open it.

* * *

AN: ...I'm SO evil. So hey guys, I'm back! And since the plotbunnies have invaded, I'm off to a running start on the next chapter already. =D


End file.
